custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Playground Adventure
Barney's Playground Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in August 11, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are going on a playground adventure. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend #Rig a Jig Jig Song (Taken from: I Can Do That #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Twice is Nice #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk #Brushing My Teeth Song (Taken from: Our Earth Our Home #Mr Knickerbocker Song (Taken from: Barney Live in New York City #She'll Be Comin Round the Mountain (Taken from: Happy Birthday Barney #Go Round and Round the Village (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1990/1991-1992 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Alphabet Soup". *The musical arrangmements used in this episode were also heard in "Be a Friend!". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle in "Be a Friend". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". Barney Live in New York City Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Liam wears different clothes. *The original Barney Home Video print is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The rereleased Barney Home Video and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection prints are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. Released Dates *August 11, 1992 (Barney Home Video 1992 print) *September 22, 1993 (Korean subtitled print) *April 23, 1996 (Barney Home Video 1996 print) *November 15, 1996 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) "Barney's Playground Adventure" Previews 1992 (Barney Home Video 1992 version) Opening *Macrovision Warning Screen *Notice Warning Screen *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) (Silent Version) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney's Playground Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits 1993 (Korean subtitled version) Opening *Warning Scroll (1992-1996) *Woong Jin Media Disclaimer *Korean Video Warning (1987-1994) *Woong Jin Media Video Intro *Woong Jin Media Logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) (with Korean subtitles) *Barney's Playground Adventure Title Card (with Korean subtitles) Closing *End Credits 1996 (Barney Home Video 1996 version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen *Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presnetation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1995-present) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney's Playground Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview 1996 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version) Opening *Green Warnings *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo (1994-1999) *"Now Available to Own on Videocassette" *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Promo (early 1996) *Walt Disney Family Film Collection Promo (early 1996) *"Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" *Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview *"Feature Presentation" *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Barney's Playground Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits Category:Season 1 Videos Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1